Analytical or scientific instruments may be used in connection with sample analysis. Such instruments may include, for example, an instrument system that performs mass spectrometry, liquid chromatography, gas chromatography, and the like. In connection with such instruments, scheduled maintenance activities may be performed based on a predetermined time schedule. There may be scheduled maintenance of an instrument to proactively clean, replace, or perform other activities on instruments parts or components.
In connection with performing scheduled maintenance of an instrument, testing may be performed manually to ensure that the instrument's performance is acceptable after completion of the performed maintenance. Such manual testing may have drawbacks. Typically, a highly skilled and qualified technician is required to perform such maintenance and testing. Additionally, the manual testing may be inconsistently performed across serviced instruments thereby leading to inconsistent results regarding instrument performance after completion of the scheduled maintenance. Furthermore, performing the testing manually as well gathering and analyzing test results manually may be time consuming, cumbersome and error prone.